Mischievious Love: Super Junior: HanChul Sichul
by SuJu786
Summary: Super Junior and DBSK/TVXQ are taking their Tour of Asia together, when members from both bands begin catching high fevers they're forced to extend their stays. What is it about Heechul that makes his close ones want to have him all to themselves?
1. Chapter 1: Flower of Lust: HanChul

Subject: Love between the Super Junior members (random pairings)

Type: Comedy/ Homosexual Love

Main Characters: Kim Heechul, Leeteuk, Hankyung, Yunho and Siwon (also the background characters who include the the rest of the Super Junior member and all

the DBSK/ TVXQ member.)

Story:

"BOYS!"

"stop screaming!" Heechul snapped around the red lollipop in his mouth, stamping his foot like a child.

"ssshhhh, hyung calm down..." Siwon gently slid his hands around Heechul's slim waist and pulled him a few feet away from the yelling PD, while the others

muttered in annoyance at the PD's loud voice.

"I WANT LEETEUK HERE-" he broke his sentence to put an arm around an exhausted-looking Leeteuk before continuing "-TO BE AT 100% BY NEXT

WEEK, OK?"

Kangin irritatedly covered his ears and shuffled away to DBSK's Yunho muttering something quietly. Yunho nodded in agreement to whatever he was saying

and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, standing on his tiptoes. Everyone turned to the band leader as he called, "PD-nim I'll take it from here."

Sungmin and Ryeowook dramatically sighed in relief of being released from the PD's thunderous voice. The PD looked Yunho up and down for a minute,

narrowed his eyes at him, then stalked up to him and stood on his tiptoes to reach his height,

"I'm counting on you young man, if Leeteuk ends up -"

Yunho nodded and began ushering the agitated PD to the hotel lobby with a calm, steady voice reassuring him that he hand the situation under control.

"ya~ kan sam mi da (thank you) Yunho Hyungnim~" Sungmin sighed, "I was beginning to think we'd be standing here all day..."

Yunho turned around, and ran a tired hand through his hair, "guys we have to share rooms in pairs of two-wait!"

He held up his hand before either Sungmin or Ryeowook had the chance to open one of their mouths, "no- I don't care who and who is in whatever room it is ,

but Leeteuk and I will be in one room, ok?"

"no problem! right, hankyunggie?" Heechul agreed over-enthusiastically, as he stood on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Hankyung's neck. Hankyung just

sighed and let Heechul mess up his hair as if it was the most normal thing to have a guy all over him. Yunho gave them an annoyed look before turning to the others,

"...ryeowook and I usually share the same room back home anyway." Yesung muttered, loping an arm around the shorter singer. Shindong pointed to

Sungmin, "Sungmin ah's a good cook, and we've shared rooms before.." Sungmin gave him a tired look "I AM NOT cooking for you 24/ 7." he snapped

shortly. Shindong shook his head waving his hands, "aniew (no) aniew...I'll try to cut down" he sincerely smiled, trying to show that he meant it.

Sungmin just sighed and turned away, "Hyungnim, keys?" he asked Yunho. Yunho dug into his pocket and threw him a key, Sungmin caught it and trudged

away to the elevator with an annoyed face "ah shincha (seriously)..." he grumbled punching the elevator button, "...Kyuhyun ah was a much better

roommate..."

He turned to give Kyuhyun a pouty look seeking his sympathy, Kyuhyun simply smiled his adorable smile and held up a fist 'hwaiting' (fighting!) he mouthed.

Sungmin whined quietly and dragged himself into the elevator.

"Donghae Hyung!" Kibum called waving his hand to the dark-haired singer standing at the counter on the other side of the lobby. Yunho looked over to him,

"Kibum ah!" he called.

Kibum turned to see Yunho fling a key at him, "19th floor." he called after Kibum caught it. Kibum nodded and hurried away to Donghae. Meanwhile, Siwon

sighed as he watched Heechul nuzzle Hankyung's cheek, while Hankyung struggled to talk on the phone with coordi noona without falling to the floor under

his fellow singer's weight.

*why did it always turn out like this?* he thought in annoyance, without noticing Kyuhyun walk up to him *...aish...he's proably think it was we-*

"hyung?"

Siwon jumped, "kyu-kyuhyun ah!" then settled down when he realized who it was "..aish, don't scare me like that..." he grumbled, then immediatly regretted it when Kyuhyun stepped back looking apologetic "s-sorry...Kangin and Eunhyuk are sharing a room..so Yunho Hyungnim told me to share with you..."

"na, na- don't apologize..." Siwon quickly amended his rude tone. He slightly turned and threw a last jealous look to Hankyung before turning back to Kyuhyun with his smiling actor face, "de~ I've never paired up with you, kyuhyun ah...let's have fun" he added, giving him a hug. Kyuhyun skin color flew

from pale-cream to scarlet lipstick red as he understood Siwon's words in "the wrong way." Siwon pulled back still smiling with his eyes closed.

"fu-fun?" Kyuhyun stammered quietly. Siwon opened his eyes then jumped when he saw Kyuhyun's dramatic facial color change, "ah! Kyuhyun ah! why're you so re-" he stopped and slapped his forehead when he understood.

"you naughty kid!" he scolded, playfully shoving him toward the elevator as Yunho tossed him his room key.

Behind him Heechul hopped up onto HanKyung's back and steered him to Yunho, where he started poking the band leader's head,

"Yunho, yunho, yunho, yunh-" he began his annoying repetitive speech to get the leader's attention.

"WHAT?" Yunho demanded turning around, then jumping back when he saw Heechul sitting on Hankyung's back with a huge smile on his face.

"keys?" Heechul asked sweetly, Yunho sighed when he got over the surprise and looked sympathetaically down at Hankyung as he handed Heechul the keys.

Heechul snatched them away from him with a way-too-happy aura radiating off his skinny body as he steered Hankyung to the elevator without crashing into

anyone.

"de- yes..I Know I know..." Hankyung winced as he spoke into his phone with a tired look on his bang-hidden face as he and his partner waited for the elevator. On top of him, Heechul furiously glared at the elevator button and began to kick the wall as if it would make the elevator come down faster. Hankyung turned to send him a ' not-now-heechul' before hearing the 'ding!' of the elevator opening in front of him. Heechul's smile was immediatly revived and he leaned down to lock his hands around Hankyung's neck, allowing the bushed singer to stand staright and walk into the elevator.

"...yes, I'll do my best..." Hankyung murmured, leaning down to let Heechul press the button of their floor, "..huh? now?...we're..." he looked around the

elevator as if he were searching for something.

"what?" heechul asked,

"..name...what's the name of this hotel?" Hankyung asked back.

Heechul looked down for a minute then said " Future Star Hotel."

"Future Star Hotel..." Hankyung repeated the words into his phone, "...de...aaaah~...no, no I don't think so...-" the elevator stopped and opened, Hankyung

slowly walked out, absorbed into the conversation he was having.

"de...de...ok, ok- yes i understand...m...ok...fine...alright- then bye." He sighed and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Heechul worriedly pressed his chin onto Hankyung's shoulder, "Hankyung ah...is everything ok?"

Hankyung smiled back at him and rubbed his cheek against Heechul's "what's this your worried about me for once?" he asked with a gentle laugh.

Heechul flew up mouth open in protest, Hankyung quickly cut in before he could start whining, "what's room #?"

"oohhh...417..." Heechul mumbled already forgetting that Hankyung's sarcastic remark, busying himself with searching for the room.

"there..." Hankyung murmured pointing to the far end of the hall after a few minutes.

Heechul perked up from dozing off on Hankyung's back as Hankyung walked through the hall and let Heechul down in front of the door. Heechul slipped the

key into the lock, and rushed in eyes big with anticipation, Hankyung followed after him staring down at his phone a he closed the door behind him.

"Hankyung, Hankyung, look!" Heechul ran around, bouncing from bed to bed like a kid.

"they've got a POOL in the bathroom! and LOOK! FRENCH WINDOWS! AND a balcony!" he exclaimed eyes sparkilng with pure bliss.

Hankyung smiled absrtactly at him distracted by his phone. Heechul pouted and stopped talking when he realized Hankyung's attention was on his phone and

not him.

"Hankyung~" he hopped off the bed and swiftly slid the phone out of the other singer's hands.

"Heechul!" Hankyung protested. Heechul nimbly skipped away, tightly holding the phone in captivity behind his back.

"Heechul, come here." Hankyung folded his arms and scrunched his mouth up waiting for the older singer to obey.

"No, YOU lock the door and come HERE." heechul retorted, unlocking Hankyung's phone and going through the pictures. Hankyung scowled at him but did

as he was told and walked over to the bed expectantly holding out his hand.

"Heechu-"

Heechul suddenly sat up on his knees and yanked Hankyung down.

"wha-? AH!" he groaned as heechul dragged him down onto the bed.

Heechul ignored his protesting groan and sat over Hankyung's legs as he pulled himself up.

"Heechul I'm tired-" he started when he saw Heechul's position, "sh..." Heechul held a slender finger to Hankyung's lips, "...just a few minutes..." Heechul

murmured softly, tracing Hankyung's jaw with his left index finger, laying his head on Hankyung's collarbone . Hankyung sighed, "will you give me my phone back if I do?" he finally asked. Heechul lifted

off him and pouted with a puppy glare.

Hankyung sighed and looked away, "...aish...your so touchy these days..." he muttered bringing his hands down and unbuttoning Heechul's jeans before slipping them off.

Heechul's eyes brightened then almost instantly dulled as he winced when Hankyung slipped his hands in between his legs and gripped his erecting manhood.

"ngh!" he gasped as Hankyung yanked on it to harden him up a little more, Heechul frantically dug his nails into Hankyung's back as he desperately tried to

hold in his voice.

Hankyung slid his right hand up Heechul's back and pressed the smaller singer's head against his shoulder as he lightly stroked his hardening member.

Heechul squeeled in the attempt of restraining a moan.

"...aaahhhh...you get aroused so fast these days..." Hankyung murmured as Heechul hid his face in Hankyung's neck trying to muffle his moans. The younger

singer smiled and began pumping him.

"...mnh!...aa-ah...anh...NGH!" Heechul arched as Hankyung slid a finger into his slit.

"...sh.. sh.. Heechul calm down..." Hankyung whispered soothingly, gently stroking Heechul's head- as he pumped him a little faster.

"AH!" heechul head flew back in a wince Hankyung quickly brought him back to his shoulder calmly stroking his trembling body, "...mah...ah...h...ha..

Han...k...ky...u..." He moaned brokenly, gritting his teeth as Hankyung began to pump him even harder as Heechul aroused him with every little sound he

made.

Heechul bit his lip as tears formed in his eyes and began spilling down his flawless cheeks,

"han...ha...hank-kyung...im...co...co-coming..." he panted.

Hankyung bit his lip, rubbing harder.

"a-ah..." Heechul winced.

Hankyung squeezed his cock making Heechul come all over his hands and pants, he squeezed a little harder, driving Heechul to scream,

"N-AGH! HANKYU-UNGH! S-STOP! STOP!-...uuah!" He fell forward as Hankyung ignored his screaming and rubbed his manhood, forcing him to

come faster.

Heechul clawed at his back, sobbing. Hankyung sighed, "do you really want me to stop he finally asked softly.

Heechul quietly shook his head, hiding his face.

Hankyung smiled "...I thought so..." he murmured gently.


	2. Chapter 2 : Surprise, surprise?: YunTeuk

"...hmh...ah...the-re..."

Heechul moaned softly, melting against Hankyung as he massaged his entering with experienced fingers coated in lube.

"..ah..you haven't been touched here in so long..." Hankyung murmured softly, working his middle finger and index in, "...you're so..." he breathed hard feeling Heechul inside "...god...you're so tight..."

Heechul whined quietly, ringing his arms tightly Hankyung's neck "...ah..fuck..." he hissed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as pain began shooting up his spine.

"Ngh...anh...han-kyu...unh.." he squirmed uncomfortably as he felt Hankyung pull his fingers out a few inches and push them back in. Hankyung buried his

face in Heechul's neck for a minute purposely placing his mouth on one of his favorite hot spots, groaning as the warmth of the older singer's body consumed

his fingers. Heechul's moans began escalating and his nails began to dig into Hankyung's back as Hankyung resumed assulting his enterance.

Heechul tightened and he pressed closer to Hankyung. Hankyung gently began scissoring his ring muscle, his thumb rubbing the ring forcing a 1/2 gasp, 1/2 moan out of Heechul.

"hanh...ha-anh...hah!" Heechul writhed as Hankyung thrust his fingers back into him.

"..aish...I don't touch for a few...months...and...this is how tight...you've become...?" Hankyung rasped ecstatically as he pressed a third finger against Heechul's entering.

The uncomfortable feeling shot back up Heechul's spine again as he inserted another finger into him. He clutched on Hankyung's shoulders, nails digging deeper into his skin as Hankyung drove it in deeper. He felt his eyes moisten up again,

_*damn!*_ he cursed himself for a minute for not being able to hold the pain in, Hankyung ran his free hand up and down Heechul's back pushing the fingers in even deeper. Heechul gritted his teeth,

"...ha...han-kyu...i...it...hu-hu-rts..." he finally moaned brokenly when he couldn't take it anymore. Hankyung stopped screwing him for a minute to lift up his chin and look at his face. Heechul blushed staring down, trying to stop crying- he couldn't help, it was seriously hurting...

Hankyung stayed silent for a few seconds, then suddenly dug his fingers in Heechul. Heechul let loose a pained scream as he threw his head back- Hankyung quickly yanked him down, slamming his mouth onto Heechul's while his mouth was still open. Heechul went mute and opened his damp eyes to lower his gaze.

"..han-hankyu-?"

Hankyung smiled as his eyelids fluttered closed. Heechul blinked, surprised at the sudden gentle affection during Hankyung's ecstatic torture. Hankyung ignored his surprised face and planted a sweet kiss at the side of his mouth, his lips brushed gently across Heechul's skin as they traveled down to the side of his neck- kissing his ear and tugging the shell with his teeth.

Heechul slightly calmed and sighed, gently laying his head back onto Hankyung's collarbone. Hankyung, slid a little farther down and bit his earlobe, Heechul mewled softly, slightly tightening his loosened grip as Hankyung began to suck on it.

Hankyung smiled at the noise and worked his way down, searching for a hot spot- waiting for any reaction from Heechul to certain place on his neck...as usual- Hankyung the master of finding the trillions of things anyyone had ever lost- got a soft moan out of Heechul when he licked his pulse point.

He opened his mouth to mark him when...

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"HYUNG? HYUUU~UUNG?~ YOU IN THERE? HEECHUL HYUNG?~ HANKYUUU~~~NG HYUNG?~"

Hankyung froze with his mouth still open while Heechul mumbled something inaudible.

"HYUNG!~"

It was DBSK'S maknae- Changmin- better known as "Master of Trouble: Max", the only kid in the all of SuJu and DBSK who actually teamed up Eunhyuk and Donghae to scheme up all kinds of mischief.

_*now of all the times...*_ Hankyung grumbled silently, as he turned to the door and called,

"max we're here- stop screaming."

"YUNHO-HYUNGNIM WANTS ALL OF YOU IN HIS ROOM BY SIX!" max yelled even louder ignoring what Hankyung had just said. Hankyung's eyebrow twitched while Heechul's mouth hinted an amused smile.

"whe? (why?)" he called back, slowly pulling his fingers out of Heechul, turning the other singers amused smile into a pained wince.

"DUNNO! JUST TOLD ME TO TELL YOU GUYS!"

Hankyung turned back down to watch Heechul's face as he gently removed his fingers from his body. His face went dull with sudden exhaustion as if Hankyung had suddenly just pulled his energy plug out.

"HYUNG?" Max yelled, making Heechul jump then wince as pain ripped through his body again. Hankyung gently stroked his cheek trying to snuff out his pain with affection.

"we get it! we'll be there don't worry! go tell Kibum and Donghae now!" he called, intent on sending the loud maknae away.

**~~~ Meanwhile ~~~**

"you're coming?"

"yes, I'm coming- what's wrong with you I jus-"

"YOU'RE REALLY DONE WITH YOUR SCHEDULE?#!"

"SIGH YES. RYEOWOOK. I. AM. DONE. WITH. MY. SCHEDULE."

Ryeowook started bouncing on his bed like an excited little kid, "when? WHEN?" he yelled into then phone, while Yesung stared at him with quizzical, annoyed eyes.

"when...?" the American tinted Korean speech of the guy speaking to Ryeowook stopped for a minute "...maybe..." Ryeowook heard him muffle the phone with a hand to ask someone nearby about something, "..I'll surprise you..."

"NO! NO TELL ME NOW! NOW!"

"oh wow- you ARE hyper today...manager says by 6 or 6:30..I think..."

Ryeowook's bouncing went into turbo-boost mode and he started bouncing all over the a bouncy ball all while Yesung sighed and continued his magazine in he midst of the younger singer's craziness.

"THEN I'LL SEE YOU THEN! WE'LL SHARE A ROOM OK? OK?"

"**laugh** ok, ok- bye."

"BYE!~" Ryeowook happily sang into his phone before cheerfully snapping it shut and landing on his bed.

"so?" Yesung asked, without looking up from his magazine, Ryeowok looked at him "...when's Henry coming?"

Ryeowook blissfully fell back on his bed smiling from ear to ear "..tonight..." he laughed, looking like he was drunk. Yesung closed his eyes, shaking his head dismissively.

Ryeowok turned his head to him, "what?" he demanded, brow scrunching.

Yesung shrugged- for some unknown reason- he was feeling kind of...angry?

Ryeowook thumped a foot on his bed looking annoyed, "what is it? come on- i hate it when people do that"

Yesung looked at him, "About Henry- aren't you a little too-"

Ryeowook flew up, protective defensiveness flaring in his big doe eyes.

"what about H?" his tone was daring Yesung to continue his sentence even though Yesung was his hyung. Yesung strangely quieted down and shook his head, "sorry, nothing..." he muttered turning back to his magazine.

Ryeowook's tense mood immediatly lifted off as soon as he heard the apology and he hopped onto Yesung's bed landing behind,

"what're you reading?" he asked curiously, leaning over his shoulder with huge inquiring eyes.

Yesung opened his mouth to answer "a-"

"HYUNG!~"

At that moment both Ryeowook and Yesung deeply regretted leaving the door unlocked because two seconds after the boisterous yell-came it's owner flying through the door.

"Changmin!" Ryeowook jumped, crashing into Yesung's bed post. Changmin smiled sweetly while Yesung just gave him an exasperated look,

"changmin ah, what does the word 'knocking' mean to you?" he asked when he was finished glaring. Changmin shrugged, "anyway, Yunho-hyungnim told me to tell you guys that he wants everyone in his room by six" he informed, nodding toward Ryeowook's confused face "dunno why, so don't ask. BYE!~" he ran back off calling

"Kyuhyun ah! Kyuhyun ah!~"

leaving Ryeowook and Yesung staring after.

**~~~ Back in Hankyung and Heechul's room ~~~**

"Heechul hurry up!" Hankyung called fixing his wet hair in the mirror.

"yunho's not going to kill us- we're taking a break for god's sake he'd understand!" Heechul yelled back from the shower.

"extended stay." Hankyung corrected, setting down his comb and and smoothing down a standing hair.

"aish-whatever..." he heard Heechul grumble as he walked pas the bathroom to pick up the room key.

"I'm leaving." he called into the bathroom in an attempt to hurry up the slow bather. It worked, Hankyung winced as he heard,

"Wai-!OW!" basically translating to Heechul's slipping in the shower for the five millionth time.

"ah! HANKYUNG! WHAT THE FUCK? WAIT FOR ME DAMMIT!" at that moment Heechul stuck his soaking head out of the bathroom to glare at the blond singer. Hankyung reached out and poked his forehead, "palli palli (hurry hurry)" he smiled his eyes smile. Heechul scowled and dissappeared back into the bathroom coming out after he had finished changing.

He shook his head spraying water before straightening back up and fixing his shirt "NOW I'm ready..." he grumped. Hankyung grinned and him and took his hand leaning down to kiss his cheek,

"you look cute today, rella..." he murmured quietly in his ear before running out the door.

Heechul stood still for a minute- letting a volcano of embarrement erupt all over his face leaving scarlet blush on his pale cheeks. Then he fumed realizing why Hankyung had fled.

"DAMMIT! YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY AFTER TURNING ME ON!" Heechul howled yelling after him.

**~~~ In the "Leaders Room" ~~~**

"Hyung, are you feeling better?" Yunho asked as Leeteuk stumbled around the kitchen counter searching for the basic ingredients of coffee.

Leeteuk mumbled something insomprehensible dropping his cup as he reached up to press his forehead. Yunho dove to the floor and caught the glass mug just in time.

"HYUNG! I'M TELLING YOU SIT THE HELL DOWN!" he ordered standing up and shoving Leeteuk down into a kitchen chair.

"I have an interview tonight-" Leeteuk started dully. Yunho turned and sent him an icy glare, "do. you. want. to. die?" he growled slowly with a black aura. Leeteuk sighed, "they asked for one of the super juni-hanh!"

Yunho suddenly spun around and leaned down to grab Leeteuk's manhood. Leeteuk was fully awake now, eyes wide open in shock.

"good, so your up now..." Yunho muttered tightening his grip.

"yu-yunho ah..." Leeteuk hissed, closing an eye in a wince as Yunho squeezed.

Yunho grinned, "yes- I'll do this every time you start thinking about doing something stupid" He roughly released Leeteuk and pointed to the bed, "either you go to sleep now or I rape you until you pass out"

Leeteuk stared at him, one eyebrow slowly lifting higher than the other at the sudden randomness of the other band leader.

"this is how you control your band?" he asked curiously after a minute of baffled staring.

Yunho's eyebrow twitched "sleep? or rape?" he asked unreasonably, folding his arms.

Leeteuk nearly laughed, he was at least a good 3-4 years older than the leader standing in front of him, "Yunho ah- in case you haven't noticed I'm 26 and you're-"

His sentence was abruptly cut off when Yunho suddenly lunged forward and rested his palms on the arm rests of Leeteuk's chair, leanind down towards him. Leeteuk shrunk back into the chair, eyes bigger than the full moon.

"yah..." he muttered informally with a low, raspy voice "...you really think I wouldn;t do it if I had to?" his eyes were serious.

Leeteuk blinked _*is it just me or did his voice suddenly just become hot?*_

Yunho lifted his right hand and brought it to Leeteuk's chin, Leeteuk jerked his neck in an attempt to pull away-  
_*...aish...just like heechul...no wonder the two understand eachother so well...*_

"...why do your fangirls fawn over you so much?"

Leeteuk cocked his eyebrow again at the random question, "eh? they've got their own reasons- get your hands off me!" he added, trying to twist Yunho's wrist off his face.

"you're cute."

Leeteuk froze *is he drunk?* "huh?" he inquired.

"you're cute." Yunho repeated calmly as if it were the most natural thing to be calling another guy cute while standing over him like he was homosexual.

Leeteuk stared blankly at him _*why's he being so random? did he catch my fever?...oh wait!* _Leeteuk burst out with nervous laughter making Yunho's facial expression take a turn from seductive to questioning.

"haha- ok- I get it..." Leeteuk laughed "...hidden camera- ok, ok- yeah you can stop no-mh!"

Yunho-without warning- flew forward, shoving his mouth onto Leeteuk's. Leeteuk's breath ran short _*...what the...what the hell was happening? what in the name of Siwon's lord was happening?*_

Yunho released Leeteuk's chin while he was still dazed to move it down to the cloth between his legs- where he claimed Leeteuk's cock again.

_*yup he's sick* _Leeteuk mentally confirmed _*the yunho I know would never have the guts to do this...but then again...he's been with Heechul since he was a teenager...is heechul rubbing off him?-!*_

He came flying out of his daze when Yunho grabbed his "thingy." Once he realized that his face wasn't been held he immediatly tried to jerk away.  
"na. uh-uh..." Yunho dissapproved, firmly bringing mouth Leeteuk's back to his own, he shoved his tongue into Leeteuk's mouth to fling him back into the daze from which he had just come out of. Leeteuk winced, the confusion was so bad it actually hurt- _*HOW. IS. THIS. PO. SSI. BLE?#!#!*_ he furiously demanded an answer from his confused heart- then his scrambled brain after his heart refused to give him an answer.

Yunho slowly released him, but kept his grip on the other leader's member. Leeteuk's eyes were lost and blank and he stared fruitlessly at the younger leader.

"bo (what) teukie?..." he whispered unbuttoning the SuJu leader's jeans and sliding his hand under his boxers.

"kkkhah..." Leeteuk swallowed and slapped his mouth shut as he accidently let a moan slip out.

Yunho leaned over pumping his hand driving Leeteuk farther into the chair. Leeteuk squeeled and gasped, eyes closed in a terrified wince.

"YAH! WHAT...WHAT'RE YOU DOING? YUNHO AH! YUNH-!"

He suddenly felt heat in his pants. Yes, scalding, burning, ridiculous warmth. The only kind of warmth he felt when Eunhyuk and Donghae forced him to watch a "scandlous" movie with them.

_*What is wrong with me?-huh?*_

~~~ Heechul and Hankyung ~~~

"de~ I hope they ordered food..." Heechul yawned, streching as they walked out of the elevator to Yunho and Leeteuk's room, "..i swear to god I'm so hungry right now I could eat five lunches this minute..."

Hankyung who had been looking around for the door number suddenly froze solid in mid step. Heechul continued walking, then stopped realizing that Hankyung was frozen behind him.

"yah." he turned "you ok-"

"SH!" Hankyung suddenly held up a finger telling Heechul to shut up. Heechul blinked as Hankyung cupped his ear listening to something apparantly only he could hear. Heechul stayed silent trying to listen too, then gave up and loooked curiously at Hankyung, "what?" he mouthed.

Hankyung looked at him "you can't hear it?" he asked, surprise appearing on his face. Heechul blankly shook his head, Hankyung shook his head and walked up to him and cupped Heechul's ear,

"listen..." he muttered quietly.

Heechul closed his eyes for a minute,

"YAH!" he jumped when he heard the sudden yell.

"that sounded like teukie..." he said quietly to Hankyung. Hankyung nodded and pointed to nearby door.

"is he in trouble?" Heechul asked. Hankyung shrugged, "let's check..." Heechul silently skittered across the carpeted hallway to their door, gripped the doorknob and slowly twisted it to hear Leeteuk yelling at the top of his lungs,

"...WHAT'RE YOU DOING? YUNHO AH! YUNH-!"

Heechul slightly leaned to the side, peeking into the room, then immediatly pulled back- eyes wide in shock, hand covering his mouth as he lost the ability to speak.

"what?" Hankyung hissed.

Heechul pointed to the door, gesturing for him to see for himself. Hankyung slightly opened the door and peeked in the way Heechul had. Yunho was standing over their leader, one hand concealed in Leeteuk's jeans the other supporting his face as Leeteuk threw his head back begging him to stop.

Hankyung stared with huge frog-eyes _*...Yunho...and...Teuki umma?*_


End file.
